Alec Lightwood
thumb|Alec Lightwood Alexander Gideon "Alec" Lightwood ist ein Schattenjäger und das älteste Kind der Lightwood Familie. Seine beiden jüngeren Geschwister sind Isabelle und Max Lightwood. Aussehen Alec wird als ein schlanker, hochgewachsener Junge mit schwarzem Haar und auffallend blauen Augen beschrieben. Er ist ca. 1,83 m groß und ähnelt angeblich Will Herondale. Seine Gesichtszüge sind fein geschnitten und er ist insgesamt ein sehr hübscher und attraktiver Junge. Trotzdem versucht er sein Aussehen so wenig wie möglich zu betonen, weshalb er er sich nur sehr schlicht kleidet. Wenn er nicht seine Schattenjägerausrüstung trägt, trägt er meistens eine dunkle Jeans und einen alten, ausgeblichenen, schwarzen Pullover. Wegen seines Kleidungsstil fällt er auch manchmal (liebevollen) Spötteleien, insbesondere von Magnus, zum Opfer. Persönlichkeit Obwohl sich die Geschwister von ihrem attraktiven Aussehen her recht ähnlich sehen, ist Alec das seine Persöhnlichkeit angeht genau das Gegenteil von Isabelle, besonders was sein Selbstbewusstsein angeht. Alec ist sehr sentimental und schweigsam und eher ein zurückhaltender Typ, doch auch ein begabter Dämonenjäger, der lange Zeit unter seiner Homosexualität gelitten hatte. Clary beschreibt, dass es so scheien würde, als würde Alec sich in einer eigenen Haut wohlfühlen, was auch daran liegen könnte, dass er Angst hatte andere könnten herausfinden das er schwul ist. Ernste Beziehungen einzugehen, scheint ihm Angst zu machen, da er seine Gefühle für Magnus hinter seinem Schwarm für Jace versteckt, um vor dem Risiko des verletzt werden in der Beziehung mit dem Hexenmeister zu flüchten. Später als er sich doch seine Gefühle für Magnus eingesteht und mit ihm zusammen kommt, wirkt Alec offener, selbstbewusster und wirkt weniger bedrückt und angespannt. Alec sorgt sich sehr um seine Familie und ist wahrscheinlich der verantwortungsbewussteste der Lightwood Kinder. Aber auch seine Freunde sind ihm sehr wichtig. Er und Jace sind Parabatai, das heißt dass sie nicht nur zusammen kämpfen, sondern sich auch nher stehen als Brüder. Jace, Isabelle und er bilden ein eingespieltes Team bei der Dämonenjagt, wobei doch am Anfang er Buchreihe erwhnt wird, dass Alec bis dahin noch keinen Dämon getötet hatte. Das liegt daran, dass er die Sicherheit von Jace und seiner Schwester vor seine eigene stellt und ihnen ständig Rückendeckung gibt. Für die, die er liebt ist er bereit viel zu opfern, deshalb wirft er sich auch in Kämpfen oft zwischen Dämonen und seine Freunde um sie zu beschützen. Obwohl Alec wahrscheinlich der cleverste aus der Gruppe ist, scheint er auch teilweise etwas naiv (besonders was Beziehungen angeht) und versteht nicht alle sarkastischen Bemerkungen. Schon in City of Bones, aber auch später in City of Fallen Angels wird klar, dass er schnell eifersüchtig oder auch verrgert wird, gerade wenn es seine Beziehung mit Magnus und dessen frühere Partner geht. Er zeigt sich deutlich ärgerlich gegenüber Camille, einer Vampirin mit der Magnus lange zusammen war und auch gegenüber Will Herondale, von dem er annimmt, dass er auch einer von Magnus Geliebten war. Geschichte Kindheit & Jugend Alec ist das älteste Kind von Robert und Mayrise Lightwood. Er ist zwar in Idris geboren, wurde dann aber zusammen mit seinen Eltern aus seinem Heimatland verbannt, wohin sie nicht zurückkehren durften, außer es handelte sich um wichtige Schattenjäger Geschäfte. Seine Schwester Isabelle wurde zwei Jahren nach ihm geboren und sein Bruder Max ist neun Jahre jünger als Alec. Zusammen mit ihnen und seinen Eltern, wohnte er seit der Verbannung im New Yorker Institut. Als Alec elf war, kam Jace zu ihnen ins Institut und wurde von der Lightwood Familie adoptiert. Alec mochte Jace von Anfang an und wenige Jahre spter, im Alter von 14, wurden die beiden Parabatai. City of Bones Alec ist mit Isabelle und Jace zusammen im Pandemonium als sie dort den Dämonen töten und das erste Mal von Clary entdeckt werden. Von Anfang an kann Alec Clary nicht besonders gut leiden, da es ihn sehr stört, dass sich jemand neues in sein Team und seine Familie einmischt. Außerdem bekommt er mit, dass Jace offensichtlich an ihr interessiert ist, weshalb er sehr eifersüchtig reagiert und Clary noch weniger leiden kann, da er selbst seit Jahren heimlich Gefühle für seinen Adoptivbruder (und Parabatai) hegt. Davon, und allgemein davon dass er schwul ist, wissen aber nur seine Schwester Isabelle und später auch Clary. Alec begleitet die anderen mit zu Magnus Banes Party, wo er das erste Mal den Hexenmeister trifft, in den er sich spter verliebt. Jeddoch zeigt er das am Anfang nicht und Magnus offene Flirtereien sind ihm eher unangenehm. Alec unterstützt die anderen auch beim Kampf gegen den Dämon Abbadon. Im Kampf wirft er sich vor den Dämon um Jace zu schützen und wird dabei ernsthaft verletzt. Da es eine Wunde mit Dämonengift ist, helfen die normal Heilrunen nicht und er kann nur von Magnus gerettet werden, der ihn heilt. Der Beginn ihrer vorerst heimlichen Beziehung liegt irgendwann zwischen City of Bones und City of Ashes. City of Ashes Am Anfang des Buches, ist Alec zusammen mit Jace und Isabelle auf Dämonenjagd, wobei sie durch verlassene U-Bahnschächte kriechen und im Kampf auch einige Blessuren davontragen müsse. Isabelle und Alec wollten anfangs nicht mit, sind dann aber doch gegangen, da sie wussten dass Jace es so oder so machen würde. Zusammen mit Isabelle und Clary macht er sich auf die "Rettungsaktion" um Jace aus dem Gefängnis der Stadt der Stille zu befreien. Er hilft dem schwerverletzen Jace die Treppen hoch, wo sie allerdings schon von anderen Schattenjägern erwartet werden, die von dem Ausbruch alles andere als begeistert sind. Alec ist der, der vorschlägt, dass Jace anstatt wieder eingesperrt zu werden, lieber in die Obhut des Hexenmeisters Magnus Bane gegeben werden soll. Er ruft Magnus an, der auch auftaucht, Jace heilt und ihn schließlich mit zu sich nimmt. Als Isabelle die Einladung der Königin des Lichten Volkes annimmt, möchte Alec sie erst begleiten, doch als Jace anbietet an seiner Stelle zu gehen, ändert er seine Meinung. Er bleibt als Austausch mit Jace für die nächsten Stunden allein bei Magnus. Obwohl die Beziehung zwischen Alec und dem Hexenmeister immer deutlicher wird (er hat Bissspuren am Hals nachdem er die ganze Nacht weg war; er hat einen Schlüssel zu Magnus Appartment) versucht er sie vehement zu leugnen. Als Luke und Maia von Dämonen angegriffen werden, ist er bei Jace und Magnus als der die beiden heilt. Später bietet Alec sich als Versuchsobjekt an um Clarys Fhigkeit neue Runen zu erschaffen zu testen. Sie probieren die Rune der Furchtlosigkeit aus und am Anfang scheint es so als würde sie keine Wirkung zeigen. Erst als die Inquisitorin und Alecs Eltern hereinkommen, entfaltet sie ihre Kräfte. Obwohl es in der Situation ungelegen kommt, möchte Alec seinen Eltern unbedingt mitteilen, dass er mit jemandem zusammen ist, jemand besonderem: Einem Schattenwelter; und das es ihm sehr wichtig ist. Kurz bevor er das Geheimnis auffliegt, sorgt Magnus mit Hilfe von Magie dafür, dass Alec ohnmächtig wird, da er weiß, dass Alec alleine diese Entsheidung nicht getroffen hätte. Als die Inquisitorin Jace erneut einsperrt, sagt Alec zur großen Überraschung nicht dagegen; ganz im Gegenteil, es wirkt so als würde er die Entscheidung unterstützen, was ihm den Zorn von seiner Schwester zu zieht. Allerdings war das ganze nur ein Täuschungsmanöver um das Vertrauen der Inquisitorin zu bewahren. Alec ist es, der Jace später besucht und ihm die Idee für eine Fluchtmöglichkeit bringt. Als Jace frei ist, treffen sich Isabelle, Jace und er im Zimmer von Isabelle, wo sie erneut Magnus um Hilfe bitten. Alec muss mitansehen wie der Plan scheitert die Engelsinsignien gegen Jace einzutauschen, da Valentin zu diesem Tausch nicht bereit ist und lieber sein Kind opfert als die Insignien abzugeben. Danach informiert er die Inquisitorin und seine Eltern über Jace Flucht. Später unterstützt Alec, genau wie seine Schwester, die anderen Schattenjäger des Rates im Kampf gegen die Dämonenarmee auf Valentins Schiff. Er hilft Jace im Kampf gegen einen stärkeren Dämon, wird dann aber von einem Dämon gepackt und vom Schiff geschleudert, wo er in den eiskalten Fluten untergeht, Jace kann nur hilflos zusehen und ihm nicht helfen, da in dem Moment der Boden unter seinen Füßen zusammenbricht. Alec wird von einem bereits ziemlich geschwächten Magnus aus den Fluten gezogen. Der Hexenmeister ist sehr erschöpft, da er viel Magie anwenden musste um die Schutzschilde des Schiffes zu schwächen, sodass die Schattenjäger hinaufkonnten und er steht kurz davor das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Alec will zuerst zurück in den Kampf, doch als er sieht wie angeschlagen Magnus ist ändert er seine Meinung. Er bleint bei Magnus und gibt ihm ein Teil seiner Kraft, sodass Magnus wieder stärker wird, anstatt in den Kampf zurückzugehen. Fähigkeiten Nephilim Fähigkeiten *'Engels Blut': Alle Schattenjäger haben das Blut des Engel Raziel in ihren Adern. Gies gibt ihnen die Fähigkeit, mit den auf ihrer Haut geritzten Runen zu überleben. *'Runen': Alec hat mehrere Runen auf seiner Haut geritzt wie Heilung, Stärke, Tarnung und Ausdauer sowie die wie ein Auge geformte Rune, die mir einer Waffe eine Bindung ermöglicht, die Clary (in City of Glass) erstellt hatte. *'Übermenschliche Physiologie:' Schattenjäger besitzen körperliche Fähigkeiten, die den Mundie (Menschen) überlegen sind und getrannt von den Fähigkeiten, die durch die Runen entstehen, gewonnen wurden. *'übermenschliche Stärke' *'übermenschliche Beweglichkeit' *'übermenschliche Ausdauer' *'übermenschliche Koordination ' Andere Fähigkeiten Mit seiner Allianz Rune, die ihm mit Magnus Bane verband, gewann Alec Zugang zu Magnus´ Hexenmeister-Zauber-Fähigkeit, einschließlich der Fähigkeit Portale zu erstellen, das Gedächtnis zu manipulieren, Heilung (ebenso Heilung dämonischer Gifte), Levitation sowie anderen magischen Effekten. Wusstest du schon ... ... dass Alec Angst vor Spinnen und Regenschirmen hat? ...dass Alec nach zwei seiner Vorfahren genannt wurde: Alexander Lightwood, den Sohn von Cecily Herondale und Gabriel Lightwood und Gabriel´s Bruder Gideon Lightwood. Fan Art alec_lightwood__o__magnus______by_lala_mot-d59nz67.jpg|Alec Lightwood http://fav.me/d59nz67 Alec_Lightwood_by_eveningshadow.jpg|Alec Lightwood http://fav.me/d2hjp3h Alec_Lightwood_Solo_by_eveningshadow.jpg|Alec Lightwood http://fav.me/d2hxk98 Chroniken der Unterwelt Film In der Verfilmung der Bücherreihe wird Alec Lightwoord von dem 28-jährigen Schauspieler Kevin Zegers gespielt. reg_1024.mortal3.jpg kevin-zegers-the-mortal-instruments-city-of-bones.jpg Alec confronts Clary (2).jpg tumblr_mrjxvs0MT31ratpfwo1_500.jpg Alec.png tumblr_mrj8ztM3Br1r5pi98o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mr4s1zrzVu1qayg59o1_1280.jpg Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt Kategorie:Schattenjäger